Manic Sweetness
by LovelyLovelessInDenial
Summary: It didn't matter anymore that they were juniors and she was a freshman. It didn't matter that they were breaking all the rules, doing things she would never have done before. Her life was insanity now, And all that matters was having fun and getting the guys
1. Chapter 1

Fancy schools are bad. So is only having a granola bar for breakfast, people who think they know what's best for you, and transferring in the middle of the year. Sadly, all these things are a part of my life now.

My new school was large, imposing, and very, very wealthy. I knew I was going to be an outcast the moment I caught a glimpse of it through the old oak and pine trees surrounding it. It just wasn't a place an awkward, not rich person like me could fit in.

_'Like we fit in anywhere'_ The snarky, perverted voice in my head sneered. I called her Inner; she had been in my head as long as I could remember. I decided her comment wasn't deserving of an answer.

The car that's taking me to this place rumbled to a stop in front of a large building that stood tall at the front of the school. I had done a lot of research before coming here, reading all the packets and googling information till my eyes hurt and my head pounded, so I knew that this monstrosity of a building was the largest one on campus and had the main office in it, as well as all the connected dorms. I had hoped that knowing a little about this place would make it a bit less intimidating, but I still felt my stomach drop as I looked at its towering walls.

I stared at the back of my drivers head, silently begging him to pretty, pretty please turn the car around and drive me far away from this place where I didn't want to be and where I wouldn't belong. I wished for him to drive me back to my old life, which was happy and dull and normal. But the driver didn't turn around and the car didn't start, so I pushed open the door and ungracefully flopped onto the large gravel driveway, my sneakers both hitting the ground in one jarring thud. I walked around to the back of the car and shoved open the trunk, grabbing out the bags I had packed a few days earlier. There were two bags, one big and one small, that held all of the things I own.

The bags are heavy, and they smell exactly like my house, a mix of vanilla and cherries and a special perfume my mom had always used and my dad had always loved. My eyes sting as I turn away from the car. I hear it start and rumble off down the road, leaving me here. My new school looms in front of me, a reminder of the life I lost, and I'm suddenly so tired. I'm glad it's winter break, so there isn't anyone around to see me and talk about the awkward girl who's come to their school mid-year.

I stumbled towards modern looking double doors at the front of the building; off-balance because of the weight difference of the two bags. Luckily, Inner told me where I might trip, so I made it to the doors without becoming intimate friends with the floor.

Finally making it into the building, I set down my bags and look around; trying not to look too in awe of the large room with expensive furnishings and a long, ornate mahogany desk taking up most of the back wall. An expensive looking person is behind the expensive looking desk. She looks at me and smiles, and it's not the cold, hard smile I would expect from everyone in this place; it's a warm, honest smile. It makes her a bit less intimidating, but not much because she's still pretty and manicured and graceful, and I'm still me. I start making my way toward her desk, trying to look purposeful and confident, but probably ending up looking scared and confused.

"Uh, hi?" I said, though it came out as more of a question.

"Hello, you must be our new transfer. Sakura Haruno, correct?" Her voice was sweet like honey and warm like the sun. I immediately like this blonde haired woman, who doesn't seem fake and falsely sympathetic, like all the other people I've had to deal with these past few weeks.

Realizing I haven't answered her, I nodded.

'_Great, you can't even speak.'_ My Inner said, the disapproval in her voice biting.

Before I could think of a scathing comeback for her, the pretty blonde women in front of me stood up. I couldn't help but notice how large her chest was, and I self-consciously looked away.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy. Follow me please, I'll lead you to your room. Do you want me to me to carry one of your bags?" She said while getting out from behind the desk.

"Uh, sure" I mumbled, handing her the smaller bag. She gave me an odd look when she took it, but turned away. I assume it's because of how heavy it is; I've always been freakishly strong, though I don't look like it at all.

"Your dorm is on the third floor," The beautiful women said, "Next year, when you're ah sophomore, you will be able to apply for separate housing, which means you can get a house that the school owns somewhere close to campus. Depending on your grades and behavior, you may not even need to pay for it. The cafeteria is behind this building, it's the one with the skylights. Winter break is over in three days, most students will be back either tomorrow or the next day. You can come to the office to pick up your schedule tomorrow."

I nodded at the rush of information, repeating it in my mind in an attempt to remember it all.

"Here we are." She said, setting my bag on the floor and turning to me. "This is your key. Don't lose it, and if you do, tell someone at the office as soon as possible. Your roommate is named Ino. Her roommate from last semester transferred to a different school."

My ears perked up at my roommates name, remembering faintly that my best friend in elementary school was named that. It wasn't too much of a stretch for it to be the same person, this school is still in the same town as all the other schools I've ever gone to, albeit it's on the other side of town, across the river.

"I'm the principal by the way, my name is Tsunade. Feel free to come to me if you have any problems or need any help. I..." She paused here, as though she didn't know if she should say what she was about to. I got the distinct impression that this didn't happen to her very often. "I understand your position, Sakura, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Her voice becomes softer when she says this, and I feel like she really means it.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind" I say, flashing her one of my fake, mega-watt smiles. It seems to convince her that I'm okay, at least for now, and with a wave she's off, her hips swaying as her heels click-click-click down the hall.

I turn to the door, jamming the key into the keyhole and struggle a bit until it clicks open. The room I see in front of me is much better than I expected, especially because I thought it would just be a small, one room living space. Instead, I saw a small living room with a couch facing me, and an open kitchen at the far side. On each of the two side walls, there were simple wooden doors, which I assumed led into bedrooms for me and my roommate.

I throw my bags inside, and shut the door behind me with a purposeful click. The two doors sit in front of me, unmoving. Which one's mine?

'_When in doubt, try left.'_ My Inner advises.

I walk towards the left door, opening it silently. The room in front of me is small, with only a bed, a cabinet which will probably act as my closet, and a dresser furnishing it. There's nothing identifying this room as already belonging to someone, so I start figuring out where all my things will go. It has another door on my left which I assume is a bathroom.

I rummage around in my bag until I find one of the two sets of sheets I had brought. I put it on the bed, relief that I have the correct size floods through me. I grab my pillow out too, and a stuffed cat I have had since I was born. Equipped with these and a blanket, I snuggled up on my bed and drifted off into a warm nap; exhausted with all the stress I had dealt with that day.

* * *

The world is fuzzy. The room I'm in is unfamiliar, the walls are a light mint green instead of the cherry blossom pink I had painted my room in the 4th grade. I sit there as all the events from yesterday slowly come back to me.

I feel in my pocket, grabbing out my phone and checking the time. It was 6:30, and I vaguely remembered it had been around three when I went to bed.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, feeling my bare feet touch wooden floor. When had I taken my shoes off? I stand up unsteadily, searching the floor for my missing shoes. I find them under my bed, and pull them on, deciding to go exploring the campus. But first, I need to see if I look at all decent, just in case I see anyone. The door in my room does in fact lead to a bathroom, a fact I'm immeasurably thankful for. It's small, but it has a toilet, shower, and a sink with a mirror above it. All of these things are very nondescript and plain.

I stand in front of the mirror, and staring back at me are two piercing green eyes. My eyes are probably my best feature, they're large, almond shaped and shining, and they change colors depending on my mood. My hair falls down to my waist in straight, thick layers. I try to take good care of it, although I resent it secretly for its color. My hair is naturally pink, and because of this I've been teased. No one believes me when I tell them I don't dye my hair, and as far as I know, no one else in the world has naturally pink hair. My skin is extremely pale, but it's also very clear. I've never had to deal with acne.

Deciding I look at least mildly presentable, I take an elevator down to what I assume is a breakfast lobby, and walk outside into the cool night. A forest surrounds this school, though it's technically not owned by the school. I walked out into it, relishing the fact that I'm alone and the natural silence that blankets me.

I kept a steady pace for around thirty minutes until suddenly my foot found out that where it looked like there was ground, there was actually not ground. I was jerked downwards into a hole, landing awkwardly in a heap at the bottom. This hole was sadly just tall enough that I could only scrabble pitifully at the side of it. When I try to claw my way up the dirt surrounding me just fell away into my hands. I reach for my phone but my hand only finds air. Fuck. I must've left it in my room.

'_Maybe we could just keep clawing more dirt down here till the floor gets higher?'_ Inner suggests.

'_That sounds like its going to take a long time.'_ I sigh back at her, hoping she could think up a better solution.

'_Well, if you can think of something better, feel free to try it.'_ She snarks back at me.

I sigh deeply and start the dirty, tedious process. I had barely begun when I felt a disturbance in the force, namely the feeling I was being watched. I glance up at the top of the hole, and saw two bright shining blue eyes staring back at me.

"Need some help, un?"

* * *

A/N: So uh, this is my first multi-chapter fic. Yay. I obviously have a lot to learn, and all constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry there isn't much AkaSaku action in this, there will be next chapter, I promise! And, question time: Do you guys want there to be recreational drugs in this fic?

Please please please review! Reviews will make me actually write another chapter, and it might actually be good! Also, is tab a thing I should use in fanfiction? Cause it took them out when I uploaded it.


	2. A sad and embarrassing existence

"Need some help, un?" Came a deep, silky voice attached to the blue eyes. I was surprised at how manly this strangers voice was; from down here they looked pretty feminine.

"Uh, no, I'd rather just stay stuck down here." I reply, my words thick with sarcasm.

"Okay, un." The deep voice chuckles, blue eyes sparkling with humor. They get up and I hear light footsteps leading away from me.

"Wait!" I yell after him, hoping desperately that he's close enough to hear me. I _really_ don't want to be trapped down here any longer. Silence is my only answer, and I sigh deeply.

All the terrible things I've been holding in from the past few weeks creep up on me, oppressing and overwhelming. I sit down on the soft dirt beneath me, tired and sad. My eyes sting and my cheeks are damp and cold. I hate myself, I hate this. I hate that I've been crying so much lately. I hate that I'm falling apart at the bottom of a dirty hole.

I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be this pathetic anymore.

'_Then don't.'_ Inner's soothing voice advises me. '_Tragedy happened to you, but it's done. It's over with. You can't help anything by dwelling on it and crying. It's time to live again. Its time to let go.'_ Inner speaks to me, her voice soft. '_You need to live your life, you only get one. You can make it crazy and beautiful, but to do that, you have to be here, in the present. Not stuck in the past.'_

I know she's right. Inner might be a sassy pervert but she's been there for me through everything. She understands what I'm going through, and she gives really good advice. I know that from now on, I'm not going to be the girl who can't stop crying. I'm not going to be the girl who breaks down at the smallest little things. I'm going to be the girl who does what she wants, when she wants, not caring about the past. I'm going to-

"Huh!?" The same voice from before rudely interrupts my monologue-slash-pep talk. I glance up towards the voice and see the guy from before; the one I thought had left. He's staring down at me, his eyes worried and full of apologies. I glare up at him in a pitiful attempt to retain some dignity.

"Here, un." The person says, their voice soft. They reach down, and I grab the offered hand. With one large heave they pull me out. The person I can now actually see is pretty obviously a man, though his hair, which is long, blond, and hanging over half of his face with the rest down his back, might make some people believe otherwise.

'_Fuucckk he's hot'_ Inner moans out.

I have to agree with her, the man in front of me was extremely attractive. He was muscular but thin. He had striking blue eyes like the neon of fireworks, and an handsome, boyish face. I suddenly feel even worse about totally breaking down in front of him.

"I was just kidding." The hot guy says sheepishly. "I wouldn't have actually left you there, un."

I wipe my face with my sleeve, realizing too late that my sleeve is just as dirty as my face and all it did was move the dirt around. My face heats up, and I know I'm blushing. At least he can't see it through all the dirt. Hopefully.

"I'm Deidara, un." The now-not-stranger says. He extends his hand, and I stare stupidly at it for a second before reaching out and shaking it. I immediately regret it once I see how dirty my hand is. "Do you want to come to my house and get clean, un?"

I nod my head yes, sure I don't want to go back to the school looking like this. More kids could've come back from break, and they would all see me doing the walk of shame to my room, covered with dirt and with tear stains on my cheeks.

"Come on, un." Deidara says, turning away from me and lazily strolling down the path, the opposite direction from where the school was. He moves easily and quickly; it looks like it takes him no energy at all. He keeps looking back to make sure I'm there, smiling every time we make eye contact. We keep walking down the path for around 5 minutes, then a large clearing comes into view.

"Here we are, un" Deidara says as we step up to a house in the large clearing. I stare at him for just a second, noticing for the first time how he says 'un' after everything. A speech impediment? It would be rude to ask. I kick my muddy shoes off, then we walk in and head up a flight of stairs, turn left and stop in front of a red door. He opens it smoothly and steps in, with me following right after him. He immediately goes to a dresser and starts rummaging around in it. I'm left to stupidly look around what I assume to be his room. The walls, bed sheets, and curtains are all the same color of sky blue, with white accents. His pillows, blankets, and carpet are pale yellow, orange, and black in that order. His bed is huge, and it's in the very center of the room. I really like this place, it's beautiful and reminds me of my childhood summers.

From out of the dresser he pulls a lump of fabric, shoving it at me and breaking me out of my thoughts. "Here, un. These are some clean clothes for you to wear, they might be a little too big though. The bathroom is over there." He says, pointing to another door across the room.

"Uh, thanks." I say, and then he's gone out the door. I walk into the bathroom, thankful I'll finally be clean. I strip my clothes off and hop under the shower. I swiftly turn on the hot water and wait for it to come out.

"Eep!" I squeal when freezing water touches my skin. I leap out, shivering, with goosebumps all over my body. I glare at the shower head, feeling extremely betrayed. While I wait for the water to turn reasonably hot, I examine his bathroom, feeling vaguely stalkerish. It's messy, but not disgusting. The walls are the same sky blue as his bedrooms walls, and the sink is the same pale yellow as his pillows. I guess matching is important to him? There are various personal care items scattered everywhere, including an almost empty tube of Barney toothpaste on the sink. I stare at it awkwardly, my childhood fear of Barney coming back. Finally I stuff it under a stack of washcloths, thankful his large eyes aren't ogling me anymore. Making a mental note to put it back on his sink before I leave, I go back to examining his bathroom.

He has a black shower curtain, with cartoon bombs and explosions all over it. There are a large variety of male hair-care products on the rim of the bathtub, along with a few body washes. Why does he need this many things? Is he a germaphobe?

Realizing I had just been completely lost in thought about a random guys bathroom, I blush and stick my hand under the steady stream of water, relieved to find it hot enough to get in. I climb in and stand under the comforting warmth. I glance at the shampoo bottles, then look away, feeling weird. I peek back at them before snatching up the most colorful one. I open it and inhale deeply, a rich tropical scent washing over me.

'_Mmm_' Inner moans, _'smells like hot guy'_ I blush again, knowing she was right. I squeeze some out onto my hand and massage it into my scalp. It drips down my small frame in slippery suds as I grab for an equally colorful conditioner. After that I wash the rest of me with a vanilla scented body wash.

I know I need to get out now, it's just rude to use someone else's shower for this long... But... It feels so good. The water is hot and soothing, and I know when I step out the cold air will hit me like a ton of bricks. Finally I will myself to step out, clean and with a delicious scent clinging to me. I grab a teal towel hanging on the wall; dry off and wrapR my hair up in it.

The clothes he had shoved at me lay in a lumpy pile in the corner. I reach for something white and am rewarded with a large, plain, T-shirt. I look once at my muddy and disgusting bra, deciding I will have to do without. It doesn't matter too much, I only have small B cups. I pull the T-shirt on, feeling the surprisingly soft fabric fall over me. The shirt reaches around halfway down my thighs, longer than some of my dresses. It makes me feel tiny.

I grab the other piece of clothing, and find out it's a pair of jeans. They look about a million sizes too large. I look over at my underwear, relieved to see they had been protected by my pants from the dirtiness that had attacked me. I slide them on, then pull the jeans up over them.

This is not going to work.

I look again at the corner, hoping to see I had missed a belt, or maybe a different pair of pants. There was nothing there but some dust. He obviously thought those jeans would fit. Do I look that fat?

'_Bitch, we're not fat'_ Inner says, clearly offended.

'Well, sorry.' I reply. Comebacks aren't really my strong point. 'What should I do though?'

'_About what?'_ Inner asks, obviously retarded._ 'This isn't even a problem. That shirts basically a dress, it's not like it matters.'_

I blocked her out, knowing she wasn't going to be much use. Now I have to decide what to do...

Option 1: Go out there looking really, really weird because I'm awkwardly holding my pants to me. They're so big I'll have to hold both sides at once, too, or else they would sag below what needs to be covered. I'll also probably trip on the hem.

Option 2: Go out without pants on, like Inner suggested. The shirts big enough I guess. But it's just the idea of it; it feels different than wearing a dress.

Option 3: Go out and search through his drawers for some other pants or something. That sounds really creepy though. I don't want this guy I just met thinking I'm one of those awkward people who goes through people's things.

Hmm... I really don't want to look weird in front of the incredibly hot Deidara, but I also want to wear pants. I think I'll just go through his things. It seems like the best option. He'll understand when I tell him the pants didn't fit me, right?

I pull the T-shirt down and think about a plan. I'll have to be quiet and fast, like a ninja. I can do this. I can be a good ninja. I remember that the dresser he pulled these clothes out of is on the other side of the room, so I'll just do a quick dash over there and a quick dash back. No problem.

I stand in front of the door. One breath, two breath, Go!

I fling the door open and dash to where I remember the dresser being. My hand touches the solid wood-

"What the actual fuck?!" A rough voice yells out from behind me, making me jump.

"Eek!" I squeak out, twirling around and gawking dumbly at a tall, well built man I hadn't noticed in my mad dash to the dresser. He was staring me down in a really unnerving way. This man is definitely not Deidara. Unless Deidara dyed and cut his hair, became more manly, and put in purple colored contacts while I was showering.

_'He's hot too!' _Inner squeals out; obviously happy there were so many hot guys interacting with us today.

"You're not fucking Deidara!" He yells at me, thankfully more in surprise than anger.

"You're not fucking Deidara either!" I yell back at him. He looks at me like I just confessed I was a jellyfish before glancing around.

"Where is that asshole then?" He mutters, more to himself than me. He then turns back to me, staring at me for a second before asking, "Who the fuck are you then?"

"Do you have to cuss in every sentence?" I ask, with more snark than I had meant to be in it. It was supposed to be an honest question, I hadn't wanted to make enemies here this soon. Oh well.

"Why the fuck not?" He said back, and thankfully it didn't sound angry. I shrug back at him and we leave it at that. I turn back to the drawer beside me, wondering if he'd be okay with me going through Deidara's stuff right in front of him. Luckily, before I had to make a decision the door opened and Deidara walked in.

"When did you get back, un?" Deidara questions the mysterious cussing man, completely ignoring me. Hmph.

_'We could_ make _him pay attention to us'_ Inner suggests, a perverted gleam in her eyes.

'Nope.' I say back, unwilling to give in to her depraved desires.

Before she could attempt to convince me, Hidan coarsely asks Deidara "Who the fuck is the babe? And why isn't she wearing any pants?"

Deidara turns to me then, looking me up and down before questioning, "Why _aren't _you wearing any pants, un?"

"They, uh, didn't fit." I stutter out, blushing and wishing Hidan wasn't between me and the bathroom. I would give a lot to be able to run in there and lock the door.

"Okay," Deidara says, turning back to Hidan. "She's not wearing pants because mine didn't fit her, un"

"Why the fuck does she need to wear your pants? And you didn't fucking tell me who she is." He says, sounding annoyed.

"She needs to wear my pants 'cause all her clothes are dirty, because she fell into your hole, un. And she's..." He trails off, looking at me for help.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I say to him, feeling mildly offended he doesn't remember my name. Even though I didn't tell him.

"Hey, you're the girl who's parents were killed!" Hidan exclaims in surprise.

* * *

A/N: uh, I made another chapter. And it kinda sucks. Sorry. But constructive criticism might help! And I would love it! I tried to take the criticism I got on the last chapter and make the plot line clearer. So please tell me where it sucks so I can try to write better!

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed or will review, they make me write quicker! And thanks to everyone who favs or follows!


	3. Jashinism, The Religion For Psychos

"Hey, you're that girl whose parents died!" Hidan exclaims.

I stare at him. I'm staring, staring, staring. Deidara is yelling, screaming at Hidan. He's asking why, why, calling him names because he's an insensitive bastard. And I'm staring and staring and staring because I'm avoiding the truth and I won't think about it and I refuse because I'll go home and there will be baked cookies my mom made and this is a bad dream and my dad will pat my head and tell me he's proud of me and-

'_Stop. This is pathetic.'_ Inner's voice rings out, loud and clear in my delusional head.

But no, no, no, because she's just going to talk and talk and say things I don't want to hear and if I just don't listen it's fine and everything is great and perfect and I'll be fine and-

'_STOP! Just stop.'_ Inner's voice comes in again, like a bird, a bird that keeps singing and singing and singing and- _'You're just distracting yourself. You know what happened, you know that your patents are.. Gone. You can't keep pretending this is all a bad dream.'_

'But they're not-'

'_No! Just accept it, please. I hate seeing you like this. You can't just keep pretending your entire life.'_ She says, and her voice is desperate.

'But...' I argue, but my voice is weak because I know she's right.

'_Please? For both of us.'_

'I.. I'll try.' I say, and it's the truth.

"Are you okay, un?" A soothing, familiar voice asks, pulling me back into the real world. Deidara.

"Uh, yeah?" I say, but it comes out as more of a question. "At least I think I am."

"You were just sitting here staring blankly at the wall without moving." He explains. He pauses for a moment before continuing uncomfortably. "I'm, uh, sorry about Hidan. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, un."

"It- It's okay. He didn't do anything wrong. I need to just... I have to..." I stutter as I feel a familiar pressure building in my throat. Oh god, I really don't want to cry again. I take a deep, calming breath. He's staring at me expectantly, so I open my mouth and simply let the words fall out, without thinking about them or what they mean. "I have to accept that my parents are gone." I choke out, feeling Inner's approval. I just feel hollow.

He stares at me and opens his mouth, but he closes it without saying anything. His arms twitch towards me, but before he touches me he stills. "Do you want to get some water, un?" He finally asks. I nod silently. He helps me up; I hadn't even realized I had sat down. He gently guides me out of the room and down the stairs.

The kitchen he leads me to is spacious but disorganized. He grabs a red solo cup from a stack of them in the corner and holds it under the fridge. A rush of ice cubes fall out, then he fills the rest of it with water. It's cold when he hands it to me. I gratefully chug most of it, feeling my temperature go down. When I'm done I feel a lot less delirious, and I no longer want to cry. I set the cup down on the counter by me.

"I'm going to go put your clothes in the washing machine, un. They'll be clean and dry in a little more than two hours. You can stay here till then, un."

"Thank you. Really. For everything." I say, knowing it's not enough for everything Deidara is doing for me, especially because we just met today. One day I'll repay him, I swear.

"It's no problem, un." He says as he leads me into the living room and sits me down on a navy fabric couch before leaving to get my clothes.

I'm left sitting there awkwardly for a few minutes until I hear heavy footsteps walking towards me. I look up and see a embarrassed Hidan staring at the floor in front of me.

"Uh, hi. Um, look..." He starts, looking oddly vulnerable. "Uh, shit. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I fucked up. I didn't think. Jashin, I'm sorry. Really. I understand if you're still mad, I just... Yeah."

His little awkward apologetic speech is endearing. Each of his words ring with open honesty, and I feel like he truly means what he's saying. I like it much better than most of the sorry's I've gotten, and I can't be mad at him after it.

"It's fine. I guess I kind of needed a wake-up call, and I know you weren't trying to be mean. I forgive you."

He smiles a genuine smile, and I find myself smiling back.

Deidara chooses this time to reappear, looking at both of us carefully. He seems relieved when he finds no aggression between us.

"Okay, un. What do you want to do while your clothes are being cleaned?"

"Um, I don't know?" I reply.

'_I can think of a few things._' Inner says seductively while wiggling her eyebrows. I can feel my face start to heat up at her thoughts, and I struggle to come up with a reply to her.

"I should show her the wonders of Jashinism! He needs more hot disciples." Hidan says before I can reply to Inner's suggestion.

"No! You are _not_ converting her to Jashinism, un." Deidara says firmly.

"Why the fuck not?"

They continue to argue about Jashin while I sat there blushing and attempting to not grin like a fool because Hidan, who was totally and completely out of my league, had called me hot.

"Sakura!" Hidans yell brought me back to reality, but Inner was still dancing around joyfully in my head at being called hot. "Don't you fucking want to be a disciple of Jashin?"

"Um, what exactly is Jashin?"

He stares at me for a moment before launching into a speech he had obviously said before, "Jashin is the greatest god. He rewards his faithful disciples with gifts, like luck, strength, sped up healing, and for the most faithful, immortality. All you have to do is pray every night, and make a sacrifice every few years or so. It's really fucking easy and really fucking worth it."

He's looking at me expectantly, and so is Deidara so I stutter out, "Sacrifices of what?"

"Bad fucking people. People Jashin deems as sinners. Don't worry, you never have to kill someone who doesn't deserve it or animals or anything. And Jashin will protect you to make sure you don't get caught, as long as you're not totally fucking stupid about it." He explains.

"You, uh, you kill people?" I say, suddenly concerned for my well-being.

"Only fucked-up people. I would never hurt you, only people who murder, or rape, or torture others who don't deserve it." He says, picking up on my fear.

I nod. If he's telling the truth, it isn't that bad, I guess. Though I know I could never kill someone. "I don't really think I could do that. I'm not really a killing person" I say.

He shrugs "Maybe you'll change your mind." He replies, and I know he'll bring it up again sometime soon.

Just as I begin to think about how I'm going to avoid that I hear a rumbling sound coming from the yard. I recognize it as a car. "Who's that?" I ask Deidara.

"Let's see, un." Deidara says, pulling me up from the couch. He walks to the kitchen, me and Hidan follow close behind. He goes up to a large window above the sink and gazes out. "Oh, It's that fucker, un" He says, which is a totally good answer to my question. I try standing on my tiptoes to see over his shoulder, but even on my tiptoes I'm still not quite tall enough. I'm just about to start jumping around behind him to catch a glimpse of whoever's out there when he finally moves to the side. All I see is a shiny dark red car. It's low to the ground, fancy, and kind of dangerous looking but I sadly don't know much about cars so I don't know the name.

Before I can see whoever steps out Deidara grabs me and yells "Hide!" He seizes my arm when I only hesitate and look at him in confusion. He pulls me behind him as we tear through the house with a desperate sort of urgency. Hidan is in front of us, going just as fast. We storm up one flight of stairs, then another. Hidan trips and almost falls in front of us, yelling various obscenities at the floor as he continues to run. We sprint down a hall at the end of the stairs and Deidara almost crashes into Hidan as he flings open a deep brown door and dashes inside. Once we're in Deidara violently slams the door closed.

Hidan jumps up onto a giant four poster bed placed in the center of the room,and with a giant leap hits a ceiling board aside and climbs up. He replaces the ceiling tile, and then there is no clue that he was ever there.

I'm looking around for a place to hide, but before I have to choose Deidara tugs me towards a closet in the corner of the room. We both stumble in to a walk in closet, and I close the door as he pulls down a trap door in the ceiling of the closet. He hurriedly shoves away a pile of blankets from over it and we both climb up. It's too dark to see much of anything, the only light is small streams being let in by tiny holes in the wall. I crawl away from the hole as he replaces the blankets, finding out the hard way that the ceiling was slanted down.

"Oww." I hiss out, cradling my injured head in my hands.

"Are you okay, un?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, thanks."

I hear him crawling closer to me, and his voice cuts through the thick air. "You can look out the holes, un."

I crawl to the closest one, bumping into him a little before I get positioned. I put my eye up to the hole and stare out. Before me is the room we had ran through to get here. There was the giant, four poster bed Hidan had jumped on, a mahogany desk and chair, and a sleek dresser. A large bookshelf takes up most of one wall. There is a large alcove window along one wall, with a view of the forest and beyond that the school. The room had a very regal feel to it.

The door swings open and I tense, finally wondering why we were hiding from this guy. Is he a murderer or something?

Deidara is right beside me. Our shoulders are pressed together. I can feel how tense he is. I don't think he's breathing or anything. How important is it that we don't get found?

Finally the man we were hiding from walks in. He walks cockily, with his hips slightly forward and his shoulders back. He lazily flicks brown, slanted eyes around the room before sighing loudly.

"I saw you, y'know." His voice is fluid. It's the kind of voice guys have when they just wake up, gravely and husky. He pauses a moment before sighing again and walking to the center of the room. He has messy, red, choppy hair and it looks amazing on him. He looks younger than Deidara or Hidan, but still older than me.

'_Ohh, he's soo hot.'_ Inner moans deeply. I don't really blame her, this is pretty much her paradise. I mean three hot older guys? And they are actually talking to me? It's pretty great.

The red-haired man goes to the bed and gets down on all fours, Inner making perverted comments the entire time. He glances under the bed and when he finds nothing he smoothly stands up again. He scans the room and starts walking towards the closet. My heart is beating so hard it's shaking my whole body as he opens the closet door. Deidara presses even closer to me, and I bend to fit further in the corner.

A small laugh comes from the ceiling and I let out an inaudible gasp. I watch as the red-haired man reappears in my line of sight. He walks back to the center of the room with his head tilted towards the ceiling. He climbs up on the bed, but he isn't quite tall enough to reach the ceiling. I giggle a little at the sight of this hot, scary man jumping up and down to reach a ceiling board. He scowls at the ceiling and this time when he jumps he grabs one of one posts. He hangs there for a second before pulling himself up. After that he sits, hunched over between the ceiling and bedpost, and punches the ceiling board above him. It flies up, and I hear a dull thud which I assume is the ceiling board hitting the ground. The man pokes his head up into the hole he created, and the rest of his body follows soon after.

"Fuck!" Hidan's voice echoes down from the ceiling, followed by Hidan. He falls out of the hole, landing ungracefully in a lump on the bed. The red-haired man follows him, landing easily on both feet.

"Found you." The red haired man smirks. "Where are the others?"

"You know I can't fucking tell you" Hidan says in a taunting voice. The man scowls and then goes around, checking under all the different things in the room and even checking in the closet before going back to the smirking Hidan.

"Do you fucking give up yet?" He asks.

"No." The guy looking for us says bluntly. He then proceeds to check many of the places he already checked, even checking behind a few books on the book shelf. He eventually comes back to the closet, and I can hear him walking around under me. It's nerve-racking, knowing he's so close to me.

I hear a loud clunk, which I recognize as the trapdoor leading up to where we are. My stomach drops in fear and I break out in a cold sweat. My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it will break my ribs as I try to press even further into the corner. Deidara does the same, and we are squished together, neither of us daring to make a sound or even breathe.

* * *

_There is method to my madness_

_There's no logic in your sadness_

_You don't gain a single thing from misery_

_-Lauren Aquilina, King_

* * *

A/N uh, hey. How ya doin? I finally finished this chapter, but as I read through all of them, I feel like the quality drops more and more. Oh well, I tried. Constructive criticism is welcome and very much needed, and please review If you like it! Or don't like it! So yeah, see you next time I get around to writing and stuff. Which will happen faster if you review, just sayin'


End file.
